


What Happened at the Campfire?

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love Confessions, Rilaya, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the sake of Maya's happiness, Riley will do anything. Almost.</p><p>(Or)</p><p>Riley overhears Maya telling Lucas how she really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You like me?" Lucas asks.

"No."

"Maya, why do you make fun of me?"

"Its not because I like you! I make fun of Farkle, I dont like him." Maya yells, frustrated.

"Well, you dont make fun of him the way you do me." Lucas pushes on. She rolls her eyes and has half a mind to physically hurt him.

"Because Riley never liked Farkle! Farkle was never a threat!" She screams. She's too worked up to realize whats she's close to admitting.

"What do you mean 'a threat'?" Lucas asks. Maya rolls her eyes and huffs.

"I'm just gonna watch this fire." She sighs.

"What do you mean a threat?" He says again, blatantly ignoring her remark.

"Because Farkle never looked liked that! Because Farkle never rode a horse with her, because Farkle never caught her in his lap on a subway train, because she never liked Farkle!" She yells at him. Lucas stops to think for a moment.

"You don't like me." He concludes. Maya nods.

"I don't." She agrees.

"You like Riley."

Her breathing stops entirely.

"You make fun of me, because she likes me, but you like her. Yeah, thats why you make fun of me." Lucas pieces everything together right in front of her eyes.

"Can you please just stop?" She says suddenly. Her voice is desperate and cracks. "What? You want me to say it? Yeah, I like her. God, of course I like her. But guess what? You like her too. And I cant compete with a huckleberry. I cant compete with a stupid bucky mc boing boing, heehaw- fucking cowboy!" Maya yells frustratedly.

"You fucking- God! Why did you have to show up!? Why did she fall in your lap?" Maya finally looses it, tears cascading down her cheeks and she angrily pulls at at hair. Lucas gets up and sits next to her.

"You know something Maya, you pushed her into my lap. And I may have ridden a horse with her, but you're the one who got it for her. I mean, who even does that?" He laughs. "You're the one who pushed, you're the one who got her that horse, and you're her priority. You stole the bell, you wiped away her flaws, you stepped back. You clearly deserve her more than me." He says. She looks up at him through her tears. He's torn as to if he can comfort her or not, but he doesn't get to make the decision, because she moves closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I still hate you for being a huckleberry." She murmurs by his ear. He smiles. "I would expect any different, ma'am." He jokes, trying to lighten the mood. She laughs into his shoulder.

"It feels so good to tell someone." She sighs. He nods.

Riley comes out from her space in the trees.

"Peaches?" She says tentatively. Mayas head shoots up. "Its not what it looks like- We didn't do anything." She stumbles out.

"Did you hear?" Lucas asks her. Riley nods, avoiding Mayas burning gaze.

"Yeah. I heard." She breaths. Maya slowly stands up to look at her.

"What did you hear?" She asks. Both Lucas and Riley gives her a knowing look. "Maya," Riley is quite now, trying to select her words carefully.

No. This is not happening. None of this can be happening, it can't be.

"Stop!" Maya yells, startling both Lucas and Riley. Before anyone can get another word out, shes already stormed off into the night.

***

Maya hopes she can sneak in quietly, but her efforts are proven futile when the door creaks in the last inch of just enough for her to fit inside. She stops and waits for a sound, her eyes closed in anticipation.

"Maya?" Riley whispers.

She heavily considers leaving again, but this is an unfamiliar state, she doesn't want to risk her life just to avoid this.

"Yeah." She says just as quietly.

"Please come here." Riley's voice sounds so desperate that Maya immediately leaves the doorway and shuts it behind her, walking immediately toward Riley on the couch and into her open arms.

"I was so worried." Riley sobs quietly. Maya swallows and does her best to not cry herself. She didn't enough of that when she was gone.

"I love you." Riley murmurs, and Maya cringes. Riley regrets the words immediately, because even though they're true...

"But not like that." Maya finishes the sentence for her and Riley sobs even harder.

"I wish I did... I wish I could, so you don't have to go through this but-"

It's fine." Maya says breathlessly. "I didn't expect you to." Riley pulls herself away from Maya's chest to look at her.

"Maya I swear if I could I would but-"

"Riley it's fine." Maya assures her, but Riley isn't having it.

"No, it's not fine because you deserve good things and-"

"If you could, you would. I bet you even considered dating me just so you wouldn't break my heart. And that is better than anything you ever could've done for me. Just knowing that you would go to such lengths to make me happy... Riley, I'm gonna be fine." Maya nods, sure of herself and Riley stops crying, now only sniffling slightly.

"I should be the upset one." Maya whispers into her hair. Riley laughs at that and wipes the final tears from her cheeks.

"We can still be friends, right?" Riley asks, and Maya inhales sharply.

"Actually, I was thinking, maybe if we spent a little less time together, I could get over this." She suggest cautiously. Riley glares at her.

"No. Not that, please not that." Riley pleads desperately.

"Riley, I wouldn't disappear but-"

"No, that's not an option. Please, you can't do that." Riley's grip on Maya's shirt tightens.

"You should rest." Maya mutters, trying to remove Riley from her.

"No. Not until you tell me we-" Riley pauses to inhale deeply. "WE are gonna be okay." She puts her arms around her best friends and forces her to stay on the couch with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Riley-"

"Say it." She demands.

Maya shuts her eyes tightly, but nods.

"We're gonna be fine." She murmurs. Riley sighs in satisfaction and releases her, allowing Riley to stand.

"You should get to bed." Riley says quietly. Maya stretches and looks down at her friend, who has curled into herself.

"Aren't you coming?" Maya asks, but Riley is already asleep. Maya glances at the clock on the wall and notices it's midnight.

"She stayed up past ten for me." Maya whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everyone with the Rucas question, here's your answer.

"So, what are the rules here?" Maya asks. It's the next morning, and they're talking as they get dressed to head back to New York.

"Rules?"

"You know, like, what we can and can't do. I doubt you'll still want to sleep with me at sleepovers now that you now how I feel." Maya muttered, looking down. Riley immediately drops her hairbrush to look at her friend.

"Nothing changes. You promised." She pouts.

"We can't just act like nothing's changed, Riley."

"Why can't we act like that?" Riley says, not bothering to meet Maya's gaze. She knows she doesn't want to see the look on her face right now. The look that will tell her what Maya's about to say anyway.

"Because that wouldn't be fair to me."

She sighs.

"You're right." She mumbles. "You're right. I have to take your feelings into consideration. What can't we do?" Riley moves to sit next to her and waits.

"Well, like I just mentioned, I don't think I can sleep with you anymore. I'm sorry." Maya starts. Riley gives her a small smile.

"It's fine. I get it. Keep going." Riley encourages.

Maya starts to list off things they can't do anymore, including romantic nicknames, comments, speeches, and late night bay window talks.

"Well, what's a romantic nickname?" Riley questions.

"Maybe that's part of the problem." Maya mutters beneath her breathe. Riley furrows her eyebrows but doesn't ask her what she means.

"I can still call you peaches?" Riley asks. Maya considers, but she can't bring herself to tell Riley it makes her heart leap too high to be healthy on a daily basis, so she nods.

"Of course. you can always call me that."

"Okay, good. What about... Telling people where we stand. Lucas knows how you feel but... Do we tell anyone else? What do we do there?"

Maya rubs tiredly at her eyes and shrugs.

"I don't know. I think... Let's... We should tell them. Clearly we'll be acting differently, they'll probably pick up on it sooner or later anyway. Yeah. Let's just... Tell them." Maya nods when she's finished to assure herself and Riley puts an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, is this o-"

She doesn't finish her question because Maya answers by laying her head on her shoulder.

***

It's not until they're home again they realize the one thing they didn't discuss. The one big thing.

"We have to talk about this."

"No, I don't think so. I don't see why."

"Riley."

She gets up from the bay window to grab a brush and brush her hair.

"You think I'm gonna drop this cause you're ignoring me? This is important. We can't ignore this." Maya groans from the window.

"Yes we can." Riley shoots back quickly. When brushing her hair isn't doing much to calm her anymore, she goes to find something else to do and settles on cleaning her room.

"If you don't wanna talk, I will. I'll do all the talking."

Riley starts to pick up her clothes from the floor.

"Riley, we all know you still like Lucas."

Riley starts to organize her shoes.

"And if you feel like you're ready now,"

When she realizes her shoes are in perfect order, she moves to organize the bucket of Lucas' shoes.

"Then I think you two should-"

"No. We shouldn't anything. Maya, I love you. I love You more than anything or anyone I could ever love," when Maya gives her a look she calms down on the 'romantic' talk. "And I can't date him knowing how you feel. How strongly you feel." She scrambles back to the window so Maya knows how serious she is.

"I know you don't want to hurt me but-"

"But nothing! It's you, Maya. You're above everyone else. I'm not dating him, I won't. I can't."

Maya wants to say that maybe it'd be healthy for her if they did date, but she wants one win. She can't have her but it'd crush her if she was the one to throw her into the arms of someone else.

She needs one win.

"Okay. You won't date him."

And it gives her an unhealthy glimmer of hope.

***

"Maaaaayaaaaa?" Riley whines from her bed. Maya gets up from the bay window and leaps into bed next to Riley.

"Cuddle with me?" She asks, pouting. Mayas eyes go wide and she swallows subtly.

"Are you sure?" She asks quietly. Riley almost doesn't get why Maya would even ask such a thing. But memory of the confession she wasn't meant to hear flash in her mind and she cringes at the thought.

"Of course. We said this wouldn't change anything, and it won't." Riley says, trying to sound sure of herself. She wishes she could believe herself, but so far that option seems impossible.

It'd been two weeks since Maya's emotional confession of love and Riley breaking her heart. She'd never meant to, but she also wasn't going to date her because she was afraid to be honest. She knew that could only end badly, although she did consider it for a second in the moment.

No, this is the way things were meant to be. Riley and Maya, best friends forever. Riley had to beg her to remain her best friend after turning her down, and she'd agreed, but that didn't mean this was easy.

"Riley you've gotta stop squirming. I can move if you want." Maya says suddenly. She would never want Riley to feel uncomfortable around her, and she knew when Riley was trying to force it, like now.

Riley turned over in her arms so they were facing each other.

"Maya I really don't wanna lose you." She whispers. It was currently her biggest fear. That they couldn't move past this, and they'd have to stop being friends forever, or at least long enough for Maya to move on.

"I'm right here." Maya says quietly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Riley snuggles into her and sighs contently. "Can I do this?" She asks her chest. Maya nods above her and smiles.

"Yeah. This is fine."

But when Riley falls asleep like that, she realizes how not fine it is.

It's one thing to tell someone you used to have a crush on them, or even currently do.

But Maya this was more than that. Maya knows she's in love with her.

And thinking over it, over the sad look on Riley's face as she tried to find a way to tell Maya she didn't feel the same...

The only the reason she let herself be around her, was because as much as it pains her, it'd be worse if Riley hurt too.

Maya tries not to linger too long on the thoughts. She doesn't want to let her go.

She just doesn't want to let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorr-"

"It's fine." Maya brushed off Riley's apology for falling asleep in her arms for the millionth time.

"Still, you said we couldn't and-"

"Riley, how many times do I have to tell you it's okay?" Maya groans, stepping into the school. Riley might as well be a puppy following her, the way she's walking as if her tails between her legs. Maya sprouts a smile at the sight and stops to watch her.

"What?" Riley questions, stopping.

"Nothing. You just look-" she stops herself when she realizes she's about to say cute and her smile fades.

"Oh!" Riley's eyebrows go up when she realizes what Maya's afraid to say

"I'm so-"

"No, Maya it's fine. You're... It's fine." Riley nods assuringly and keeps walking.

"This is weird. I'm making this weird." Maya groans, falling in step with Riley.

"You're not making anything weird. You've complimented the way I look before."

"Still, it's different now."

Riley stops outside of her fathers class and sighs.

"I don't mind. I get it that you don't want to do certain things anymore but you don't have to stop yourself like that. You aren't making me uncomfortable. Do whatever you're comfortable with.

Riley finally enters the threshold of the room and they both take their seats.

"Love." Mr. Matthews starts immediately.

Maya goes white

"We all feel it, obviously. Whether it's familial, platonic, romantic..."

Maya feels the eyes of the entire class of her. They all know, but it can only get worse with this lesson.

"Why are you doing this?" Riley pleads, throwing her face into her hands.

"I can't teach my class?" Cory gives his daughter his most innocent look. He doesn't know what he's doing. If he did, Maya probably wouldn't be able to come over as often.

Riley promptly gets up to stand next to her father.

"A show of hands, who actually learns anything in this class except for everything going on in my life?" Riley asks. Farkle is the only one that raises his hand.

"Farkle? What are you learning?"

He gets up to join Riley.

"I've learned that no ones ever gonna teach me what happened in Belgium in 1831. But other than that, yeah it's all about you." He makes a funny face at his teacher and sits down.

"Well Riley, I actually wasn't teaching from your life this time. Are you in love?" He crosses his arms and glares at Lucas, waiting for his daughters answer. Riley glances up at Maya, and she's fuming.

"Maya-"

She's out of her seat and out the door before Riley can say anything else.

"Maya! Maya, come on!" Riley runs out into the hall to follow her friend.

"I'm fine. Maya yells behind her, not bothering to look back. Riley catches up with her and puts and arm on her shoulder, turning her around.

"Tell me what I did wrong. Please!"

"I don't need this." She mutters, turning again. She wants to storm off again but Riley steps in front of her.

"We can't do this if you don't talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong!"

"You embarrassed me! They know how I feel, all of them do! And you went to the front of the class with it!" She screams. Riley retreats her hand.

"I..." she tries to think of a response but she's too shocked to say a thing.

Maya runs her fingers quickly through her hair before sighing and slumping to the floor. She doesn't say anything when Riley sits next to her.

"I'm... Learning. Okay? We've just been so close and now we can't be... And I'm so protective over your feelings," she lets out a frustrated sigh and tries to compose her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. Our situation isn't exactly... Conventional," Riley drags out the word as if she's afraid it will offend Maya. "But if anyone can do it, we can. I know we can."

Maya just nods silently.

"But you can't storm off. We talk. If you want this to work, we have to talk."

"I want to not feel this way." Maya says quietly. Her voice has changed and Riley picks up on it immediately.

"I wish my stupid feelings weren't ruining everything. I wish I could just stop but,"

"Please stop. It's fine. I know this is hard but, we're gonna be fine. We have to be."

"I think we should at least revisit the idea of-"

"Maya I swear to god if you suggest we spend time apart one more time I'm handcuffing us together. A little time apart will turn into a lot and next thing I know I'll never see you again!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Maya groans, smiling a bit.

"Fine we'll start with rope but one more strike I promise it'll be chains."

Maya actually laughs this time and Riley smiles, knowing she's done her job.

"Can we go back to class now?" She says, nudging her.

"Yeah, come on."

***

"Do you really think I'm falling for this?" Maya rolls her eyes and walks past Riley's obvious trap.

"Go with it!" Riley demands from behind a corner.

"This is unnecessary, I forgive you." Maya smiles at the effort, but it really isn't necessary.

"Do it!"

She sighs, but decides to put on a show for her best friend

"A trail of candy? I wonder where this could lead." She says in s higher voice than usual. She hears Riley chuckle from behind a corner and smiles to herself, leaning down.

Maya follows the path of skittles until she's gotten a handful, and is outside of Topanga's

"I wonder what's going on in there?" Maya says dramatically, scratching her head for show. Riley laughs from somewhere nearby again and then sneaks up behind her friend, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Come on." Riley directs her to the door which is opened for them. When Riley uncovers her eyes Maya laughs immediately.

"You did all of this," Maya looks around, nodding, and Riley grins proudly behind her.

"To give me tacos."

The place is decorated with taco theme streamers and flyers and sure enough, a box of tacos is sitting on the counter across the room.

"It's because I love you." Riley smiles, wrapping her arms around her best friend. Maya walk immediately over to the counter and grabs the box.

"Okay we can go." She shrugs. Riley is every level of offended.

"But-"

"You knew this would happen." Maya shrugs, exiting and opening the box. She pulls out a taco and eats it as she walks away.

"Yeah, I did." Riley grumbles.  
***

"Riley!" Maya squeels, jumping away from her best friend.

"Say it!"

Riley lunges for her again and tickles her sides.

"Fine! Uncle!" She laughs, desperately trying to get away. Riley finally releases her and watches with a smile on her face as Maya starts to recover.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't- Was it-"

"You don't have to ask me if everything we do is okay. If it's not, I'll tell you." Maya grins. She's having too much of a good time to let her stupid feelings come in and ruin it.

"Right, sorry."

Maya sighs and turns over to face her best friend, mentally preparing her revenge.

"It's okay." she says in the sweetest voice possible. She leans for to give Riley a quick hug, and when she's sure her defenses are down, she goes in for the kill, attacking Riley's sides

"Maya!" Riley immediately tries to turn into herself to deflect, but it's no use. Maya is giving her all and Riley doesn't stand a chance.

They roll over and tumblr off the bed, effectively ruining Maya's attack. They lay next to each other laughing.

Riley's first to calm down and watches Maya laughing. She miss moments like these. Where Maya will completely let go in front of her. Maya finally calm down and turns over to see Riley is staring at her with big doe eyes.

"You're parents are going to kill us for making so much noise." Maya whispers. Riley chuckles softly. Slightly soundproof walls are very different than completely sound proof.

"Shhhhh. Shut up." Riley whispers, listening for her parents.She unintentionally leans forward to listen better and laughs gain when she's sure they're still asleep."

"It's fine." She says in a small laugh. Maya grins and nods.

When Maya looks down at the way Riley's lips and curled into an innocent smile, something changes. Maybe something in her mind starts, or maybe something else stops. But Maya doesn't even hesitate to lean forward and capture Riley's lips in a warm kiss. What ever in her mind just changed, nothing screams in her mind to stop. All she knows right now is how to kiss Riley, and only Riley. And Riley definitely kissing her back, she knows that too.

But when she pulls away and opens her eyes again, what every changes, shifts again, and she realizes her mistake.

"Oh"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so sorry." Maya starts freaking out immediately."

"I wish we could stop apologizing to each other." Riley grumbles.

"This is different. I fucked up. I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I did that I just-"

"Maya please stop apologizing." Riley says tiredly. "You... Slipped. It's okay."

"It's not okay! I can't even control myself around you. How can you be okay with this, I kissed you! I-"

"Well, at least you were good at it." Riley interrupts. Maya stops talking immediately and Riley grins.

"I had a feeling that might shut you up." She smirks, giving Maya a light pat on the back.

"Was I really?" She says quietly. Riley gives her an unreadable look, but nods.

"I don't know if that's okay to say but... Yeah. It was... Good. Not I'm gonna date you good but... I didn't mind it."

Riley expects Maya to maybe be shocked for awhile at this confession.

She doesn't expect Maya to straight up faint. She collapses to the floor and Riley immediately rushed over to her in shock.

She carries her friend to lay her down on her bed and goes to get her a cup of water.

"What do you do when someone passes out?" She mutters to herself, pulling out her phone. She googles it, but Maya starts to come to before she finds anything.

  
"What happened?" Maya asks groggily. Riley silently hands her a glass of water.

"My head hurts." Maya complains, grabbing the glass. She downs it in one take and Riley watches in amusement.

"Do you need more? I can get more." Riley jumps out of the bed and rushes to the kitchen. She returns with two glasses of water and hands one to Maya, waiting expectantly for her to finish it so she can hand her the next one.

"Thank you, but none of this is necessary. Just... Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well," Riley starts quietly. "Do you remember kissing me?" Maya hesitates for s second, but nods.

"And you apologized..." Riley hopes she won't have to say it herself.

"Oh my god, you said I was a good kisser, and then-"

"You passed out."

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh no."

Maya grabs one of Riley's pillows from behind her and shoves it over her face.

"Well, we can add that to the list of things we can't do." Riley smiles. Maya is blushing profusely beneath the pillow, and Riley finds it amusing.

"Come on, it s fine. Plenty of people... Faint after kissing their best friend."

"No they don't!" Maya whines. It's muffled beneath the pillow but Riley understands her and laughs.

"Maya come on. It's fine. Really. You were probably just really surprised. It's fine."

"So you're not mad at me for kissing you?" She asks quietly, removing the pillow, and Riley smiles.

"Of course not. I get it, I'm gorgeous."

When Maya's face goes white, Riley's eyes widen in fear she's going to pass out again.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. That wasn't okay to say. We can just forget it ever happened, okay?" She says frantically. Maya takes a deep breathe and nods.

"Yeah okay, we can just forget it ever happened. Just, can I go to the bathroom?" She feels childish for asking but waits for Riley's answer.

"Yeah, go ahead." When Riley gives her approval, Maya gets up slowly and grudges to the bathroom, hopefully not giving away what she's about to do.

The moment the door shuts behind her she lets herself think about it. The feeling of Rileys lips moving against hers, the way she felt, the way she tasted.

And when she realizes she about to yell, needs to yell, she puts her hands over her mouth to muffle it.

"I KISSED RILEY MATTHEWS."

She removes her hands from over her mouth and takes a deep breathe before continuing.

"AND SHE FUCKING LIKED IT."

Maya does thirty seconds of frantic movement to get her excitement out, before clearing her throat and re-entering Riley's bedroom.

"You know I heard you right?" Riley smiles. Too much has already happened tonight for her to freak out over that, so she grins and nods.

"Come on, you've gotta give me that. I'm a good kisser and you and your straight self just said so." Maya starts to strut around the room, completely forgetting the agreement made to act like the kiss never happened.

"Jesus, Maya, you're pretty cocky for someone who just passed out." Riley smirks.

"Too late, Matthews. You already admitted in a good kisser. You're not even into girls and you liked it. I'm calling that a win." Maya falls flat on Riley's bed and smiles at the ceiling.

"Who's to say I wasn't just trying to get you to feel better?" Riley crosses her arms and looks at her friend from across the room.

It's now that Maya realizes what this is. This is, without a doubt, flirting. Riley is flirting with her.

"Hey, you can't take it back!" Maya shoots up, now in a sitting position, to look at Riley who's wearing an amused expression. "You liked it. Admit it."

Riley takes a step forward and Maya gets up from the bed completely.

"Make me."

Nothing has to change in Maya's head for her to know Riley wants this.

So she kisses her.

And Riley kisses back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Woah!" Farkle exclaims. Surely a late nights visit to the Matthews home can't be that bad of an idea.

Unless both of your childhood best friends are having a very hot and heavy make out session on the bed.

When they hear Farkles voice, they quickly move apart, Riley moving off of Maya and onto the bed.

"Farkle!" They say in unison. Farkle climbs the rest of the way into the window and Smackle, Zay and Lucas follow.

"Oh great, the whole gangs here!" Maya exclaims.

"Um, I was in the back, what'd I miss " Zay says, raising his hand slightly. Lucas looks back and whispers something in his ear.

"Ohhhh. Okay, I'm caught up." He nods. Maya quickly looks at Riley out of the corner of her eye, and her chest is heaving, still trying to catch her breathe.

"Why are you here, it's almost midnight!" Maya shouts angrily.

"Seriously? So we're supposed to pretend we didn't just see you and Riley sucking face?" Farkle says. Smackle hits him lightly with the back of her hand and everyone waits expectantly for an answer to what the _hell_ they just walked in on.

Maya's boiling angry at the blatant remark, and Riley's blushing so hard she could give a tomato a run for its money.

"Um..."

"Well I think it's none of our business." Zay pipes up. Farkle and Lucas look at him as if he's sprouted another head. He looks at them for awhile before sighing and saying "Okay. Statement retracted."

"He's right! It's none of your business!" Maya screams. She's not even sure why shes so angry, she just knows if they don't get out in ten seconds or less she might seriously hurt someone.

"Fine! Well go!" Farkle says, raising his arms in defeat. Maya counts the seconds as they make their exit, and shuts and locks the window when they're gone.

"Oh my god." Maya groans. She leans her forehead against the glass and tried to clear her throat. Not only was she just making out with Riley, she was caught doing it. Maya tries to think of a way to face her best friend without absolutely embarrassing herself and comes up with nothing.

"Um, Riley?" She asks, still leaning against the window.

"Yeah?"

She hears her voice somewhere behind her and swallows thickly.

"We we just making out or did I just imagine that?" She asks quietly. When Riley doesn't answer immediately she starts to think maybe she _did_ , until Riley replies.

"Yes, we did." Riley husks the words out and Maya realizes she's much closer now. She feels Riley pulling her away from the window and lightly pushing her into a sitting position a while her eyes are still shut tightly.

"And now we're gonna do it again."

Riley straddles her lap and takes a second to lightly push her hair behind her ear, before leaning forward and connecting their lips once again. For a second, Maya is ecstatic. Not many queer girls can say they've made out with their straight crush multiple times. But then she remembers this is supposed to be her straight crush.

"Riley, wait." Maya murmurs, lightly pushing her chest away from her. The look in Riley's eyes almost makes her not say anything. Not ask the question that's sitting at the front of her brain and just keep kissing her. But she can't.

"What are we doing?" Maya questions, tilting her head slightly. Riley tosses her hair k we her shoulder unceremoniously and huffs.

"Well we were making out." Riley groans. She's being fairly obvious with the fact that she'd rather be doing something other than talking.

"No, I mean. You're straight." Maya clears her throat slightly and waits for the inevitable recoil of her words, but Riley says nothing.

"And that's usually a deal breaker." Maya adds, quieter now.

When Riley gets off of her lap she regrets this immediately. Who needs talking when your in love? Just kissing. No talking. Because talking gets people to get off, and who wants that?

"Um.... You're right. I... Don't know why I did that. Let's just... We can forget that ever happened." Riley shakes her head as if she's trying to assure herself and runs her fingers quickly through her hair, sweeping it all to one side. Maya almost wants to tell Riley they can just forget she said anything and resume, but she knows it won't work, and she mentally curses herself.

"Okay, wait. I mean. Why? I mean," Maya tugs her hair, frustrated. "I can't- I can't pretend that didn't just happen. And I know why I did it but... What about you?"

The question in that mangled mess is what the hell just happened and why?

"I..." Riley pushes out a frustrated sigh and tightly shuts her eyes.

"I don't know."

Maya can't figure out what Riley means by that and takes a deep breath.

"Okay. That's just... Great." She clicks her tongue and gets up.

"Well, answer this and we'll move on from there." Maya says. Riley nods and watches Maya with wide eyes.

"Is it possible at all the you... Like me?"

She's so afraid of asking because why get her heart broken a second time, but sucks it up and waits on an answer.

Riley on the other hand is afraid to answer. She wants to know for sure before telling Maya anything. If she tells her _maybe_ or _I don't know_ , Maya could be waiting on something that might never happen. And she doesn't want that. She doesn't want Maya to be stuck on her.

"I... I don't think so." Riley says, looking at her hands. She swallows and fights tears threatening to spill.

"Oh."

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay. Well in that case, we can just... Forget this ever happened. We... Slipped. Both of us. Me of my restraining myself and you on your... _Straightness_. I guess." Maya swallows. She was right. Rejection hurts the second time too.

"Well what do we tell everyone?" Riley asks, ignoring Maya's terrible ending sentence.

"We tell them it's none of their damn business." Maya grumbles angrily. Riley smiles upon hearing Maya's angry tone return. It was really entertaining to watch Maya practically force them out of the window with her words.

"Great. So what now?" Riley asks through her smile.

"We... Go to sleep." Maya says tiredly. "It's been a long night."

When Riley agrees Maya crawls under the covers and Riley follows in suit.

"I thought we couldn't sleep together?" Riley asks with a playful tone.

"Shut up, I'm tired." Maya mumbles sleepily. Riley almost returns with something just as witty but hears a light snore next to her.

"Goodnight, Maya." She whispers, turning over.

***

"RILEY!"

Maya wakes up to Riley draped over her, snoring away. She doesn't even flinch and Maya's struggling.

"Riley I swear to god if you don't wake up right now you're going on the floor." Maya groans into Riley's hair that's currently splayed across her face.

"You really think I won't?" She grumbles when Riley just snores.

"Three... Two... One..."

"Fine! I'm up!" Riley blinks herself out of her sleeping state I looks to see what all the commotion is about. When she realizes she's literally on top of Maya, she scrambles away.

"Oh god." She mutters to herself. Maya's face morphs into an offended expression, and Riley is quick to apologize.

"No, I mean, you know!" She huffs, tossing her hair to one side. Maya's too sleepy to ask any questions- it is still the middle of the night- and she gets up to get a glass of water like she originally planned. As she's re entering the room she notices Roleys clock reads 2:34 am.

"Nothing good ever happens after 2 am." She mutters to herself. She chuckles at the tv show reference and sighs as she gets back into the bed.

***

Sure she was tired enough to temporarily forget the way Riley kissed her, but now Maya just can't fall asleep again. And Riley is just too close for her to not think about the way she straddled her, and the soft smile she gave her, before shed pressed their lips together and-

Maya shudders and turns over so she's facing away from Riley.

All she can do is replay it in her mind and she shifts restlessly.

"You're still up too, aren't you?" Riley says in a hushed tone. Maya nods, already knowing Riley is looking at the back of her head and can see the movement.

Maya finally turns her head to see Riley is in fact staring at her.

"I guess you're gonna say we have to talk about it now." Riley sighs, but Maya shakes her head.

"No. It's too late at night for thinking." Maya replies.

"So no thinking." Riley agrees.

When they're making out five minutes later, Maya is far from thinking. No thinking, no consequences.

Well, one thought.

Nothing good ever happens after 2 am.


	7. Chapter 7

Maya is not surprised when Riley avoids the conversation at all cost afterward by pretending to be asleep. Or when they wake up. Or while they're going to school. When Riley manages to avoid being alone with Maya so they can have this conversation, she's impressed.

When the first thing Riley does when they're alone again is kiss her, well, that surprises her.

Not that she's complaining.

Over the next two weeks Riley manages to avoid having this talk. Maya doesn't want to talk about it when people are around and everytime they're alone Riley just kisses her and, well, she loses her train of thought.

"Mr. Matthews, me and your daughter need to speak in the hall." Maya says halfway through the lesson.

"If you can tell him what he's teaching about, we can go." Riley says without missing a beat. Maya's already tried that one and she knows how to handle it.

"King Henry the jerk and his many wives, right? Divorced, beheaded, died, divorced beheaded, survived. All he wanted was a son, right?." Maya looks over and Riley, who's shocked to say the least, and winks.

"Yeah, i saw that one coming, so I paid attention. Now let's go." Maya demands. She looks at her father and he does nothing but shrug.

"Just go." He says with a wave of his hand. Riley trudges out of her seat and towards the door.

"We should go into the bathroom." Riley suggest as soon as they're in the hall.

"Oh no you don't." Maya stops her by physically pulling her back. "You won't hesitate to make out with me in there. But out here? In the hall where someone could catch us or we could even get in trouble? That's where we are having this conversation." Maya crosses her arms and waits on Riley to come back with sonething, but she has nothing but a shamed look on her face.

"Riley we've been making out for two weeks! I swear to god you better have some kind of an explanation because you know what you've been doing. And sure it's been fun but i will not keep going like this." Maya groans.

Riley looks down at her hands and sighs, before slumping to the floor.

"I know. I've been... Kind of unfair to you, I guess. The truth is, Maya, I don't know if I like you, or if I like _girls_ , but I do know I like kissing you. I actually  really like kissing you." She pauses when she realizes she's starting to smile and exhales through her nose.

"I mean, I _really_ like kissing you-"

"Riley, focus." Maya chuckles. As amusing as it is to see Riley start to lose herself at the thought of kissing her, this conversation needs to happen.

"Right, sorry." She smirks. "Just. I just don't know. I really don't. And it's possible I like you, but I just didn't want to tell you that, you know? I didn't want you to just... Wait for me, you know? I don't want you to wait around for something that might never happen, okay? I want you to be happy. That's what I want." Riley tightly shuts her eyes when she's done. And waits for Maya to say something, anything that isn't a flat out rejection of her feelings. As stupid as she feels for expecting Maya to react badly to that, she can't help but think maybe she will because who doesn't understand their own feelings?

"So what you're saying is there's a chance you like me." Maya states. She tries to understand everything else Riley said but that's all her mind is stuck on.

Riley leaps from up from the floor immediately to be eye-to-eye with Maya.

"I am but you have to understand, there's also a chance that I... Just don't. And I can't have you waiting around for me. Promise me this information won't keep you waiting around." Riley begs. Maya's mouth hangs open and she nods dumbly.

"Yeah, of course. I won't, I promise." She nods. Riley smiles slightly and huffs.

"So I guess that means no more kissing." Riley murmurs. As confused as she is, she knows nothing feels better than Maya's lips.

Maya hesitates before saying "One for the road?"

Riley nods almost too quickly and leans back against the lockers, allowing Maya to press against her and place her hands on her waist.

"Do you think this is an unhealthy habit that we probably should stop as soon as possible?" Riley whispers as sh teaches up to push Maya's hair behind her ear. Maya nods immediately and smiles.

"Yeah, obviously. We probably shouldn't do this." She says before kissing her, just a peck for now. Riley smiles and wraps her arms around her neck, letting them dangle loosely behind her.

"Do you think that this will actually be the last time?" Riley whispers.

"Oh no, definitely not."

When Maya kisses her again Riley knows for a fact she's right.


	8. Chapter 8

You have to stop this." Farkle says as soon as Maya enters.

"Stop what?" She asks, throwing down her bag. She looked around and notices he's by himself. No one else has shown up at Topangas to do homework yet.

"You and Riley and this... casual making out. It's not... Healthy."

"And what makes you think me and Riley are making out?" Maya glares. They both know she's just trying to buy time until someone else shows up. He knows, everyone knows. She just doesn't want a Farkle to ruin this with his.... Intelligence.

"Because Riley's right outside and you guys are sporting the same neck tattoos." Farkle groans. When Maya visibly doesn't understand, Farkle points her in the direction of the bathroom.

Sure enough, dark purple hickeys cover her neck.

"Wow. Fun night?" The girl next to her asks. Maya blushes and nods slightly, biting her lip.

"Do you want me to help? I've been there, actually, and I can cover those up for you." She offers. Maya looks over at her and contemplates for just a second before nodding.

"So, who is he? One night kind of thing, serious boyfriend..." The girl has pulled out her make up pallet and is now observing Maya's neck.

Maya wonders it its okay to come out to a perfect stranger and figures there's no harm, so she corrects her

"She is actually my best friend. It was just a casual thing."

"Seriously? Crazy love marks like these, I kinda thought you were gonna say you two just got married." The taller girl jokes.

"What? No, we're just. It was a friendly... Thing." Maya says, and shivers slightly at the feeling of the brush finally coming in contact with her neck.

"Huh. So you're single then?" The girl says behind her. Maya raises and eyebrow and meets her cocky gaze in the mirror. Her first thought is to shut this down immediately, to tell her she's flattered but not interested, but Riley's words come back to her.

Don't wait on me.

Well there's nothing wrong with one date, right?

***

"Riley, you will never believe what just happened to me in the bathroom." Maya says in awe when she notices Riley sitting next to Farkle.

"What could it possibly be, because the options are limited."

"I met a girl." Maya grins. Riley almost laughs.

"I've met plenty of girls. What's different about this one?"

"No, I met a girl."

Riley eyebrows raise in shock.

"Wow, nice to know how easily this shocks you." Maya jokes.

"No! Just, well what happened?" Riley asks.

"Well after Farkle so rudely pointed out the attack you left across my neck, I went to the bathroom to check out the damage and she was there and offered to cover it." Maya tilts her head do Riley can see her now clear neck.

"Oh. So you're like... going on a date with her?" Riley asks.

"Yeah! She just asked me out and I said yes."

"So you and Riley can stop making out now." Farkle interjects. Maya immediately shakes her head in protest.

"No, it's just one date." She shrugs. Riley grins as Maya finally takes a seat next to her and Farkle lets out a large breath.

"You realize this can't end well, right? You can't just be casual when there's feelings involved, you just can't."

"Farkle, didn't ask." Maya complains. He shrugs and returns to his work.

Riley swallows at the thought of Maya out with another girl but quickly bats the jealousy away. They aren't dating. She doesn't own her.

And, it's just one date, right?


	9. Chapter 9

It is _not_ just one date.

What was originally one became two, then three, then somehow they'd gotten to a point where Maya couldn't keep track.

17.

Not that Riley was counting, but it was 17.

But she wouldn't tell Maya that.

All of the making out had hit a screeching halt as soon as Maya told Riley about their first date and just how wonderful it's been. When Riley had hinted that she wanted to Maya so was caught up in talking about- ugh- _Jasmine_ , she hadn't really realized. And if she had, well, she was damn good at avoiding it.

"You like her."

"I don't know." Riley shrugs, avoiding Farkles gaze.

"She has a girlfriend and you're jealous. You like her." He says it so as a matter of factly that she almost takes it as fact.

Almost.

"I'm telling you, I don't know. All I know is I miss kissing her and sleeping with her, since she doesn't think _Jasmine_ would be okay with it, and I don't like that they hang out and that Jasmine gets to kiss her and not me. And I know that my heart is constantly doing backflips when I'm around her and god she looks like a goddess, especially lately. And when she comes over to ask me if she looks okay before her dates I swear I just keep wanting to press her against the wall because she looks that good. Jesus, who told her she's allowed to start wearing that beautiful shade of lipstick? I swear I want her lipstick stains all over me. Her eyes are my favorite color and her scent is my favorite smell and she's just someone I could definitely see myself marrying. And not that I've been thinking about it but you'd marry us and-"

"So you like her." Farkle states yet again.

Riley groans and drops her head to the floor, letting her hair cover her face from his sight.

"I like her." She mutters through the curtain of hair.

"But now I can't tell her. It's not right. She's in a relationship." Riley adds. She groans again and drops her head even more, now facing her stomach. "Why'd they have to get in a relationship?"

"Because you're so afraid of your feelings that you didn't admit this to yourself. You waited too long." Farkle sighs.

"Why would I be afraid?" Riley asks with genuine wonder. She realizes she is in fact afraid, but she actually doesn't get why.

"I'm not in your mind. I can't answer that one." Farkle shrugs. Riley takes a deep breathe and pushes her hair out of her face.

"You're supposed to know the answer to everything except what happened in Belgium in-"

"DONT EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE." Farkle screams, startling his friend. Riley laughs at Farkles angry reaction and smiles when she's all laughed out.

"So any idea what you're gonna do about this whole liking Maya thing?"

"For now, I deal with it."

  
***

"Maya." Riley mumbles, trying to get her best friends attention. When Maya doesn't say anything she sighs.

"Before Jasmine you would've answered me immediately." She groans out without thinking. Maya's smile falls and she looks up from her phone.

So much for dealing with it.

"What?" She says somewhat angrily. Riley is ready to return the anger in her tone. She's tired of being second place.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said. Why would you say that?" Maya furrows her eyebrows in genuine confusion.

"I... I don't know."

"Well you've gotta have a reason Riley."

"I just don't like her." Riley shrugs. She acts like its the simplest concept in the world but Maya is thrown for a loop.

"Why?"

This will not end well.

"Can't I just not like her?" Riley shrugs.

"We've been dating for three months! How is this the first I'm hearing of this!?" Maya demands. "You can't just not like my girlfriend for three months and not tell me."

"I just don't."

"Why?"

The only reason Riley can think of is _because she isn't me._

So she says that.

"Riley..."

"No, I'm serious. Maya, I..." Riley pauses and gets her thoughts together before she says the wrong thing. "I really like you. And I know you have a girlfriend now but-"

"Stop! There is no ' _but_!' I have a girlfriend, who I _love_. There's no _'but_ ' about it."

When Riley doesn't say anything, Maya sighs and grabs her stuff, quickly exiting through the window into the cool New York night.

"But I love you." Riley whispers to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days.

Maya hasn't spoken to Riley in two days.

"She hates me!" Riley screams into Her pillow. Farkle reaches over and strokes her hair.

"She doesn't hate you." Farkle comforts. "She probably just needs a little space so she can be around you. I mean, take a look at what happened. You turned her down but make out with her like, all the time. And then the moment she gets a nice girlfriend you tell her you have feelings for her.

"She hates me!" Riley screams again. This time Farkle doesn't deny, just continuing to silently stroke her head.

"You're supposed to say she doesn't!" Riley screams. She moves her pillow to his lay and shives her face down again.

"Well I'm just thinking about what Id do if I was in her situation." Farkle shrugs. His hands falls from Riley's head and she groans. After a moment she feels it resume.

"You've come to a desicion haven't you?" Riley accuses with a muffled voice. When Farkle hesitates, she lifts her head.

"Yeah, I'd probably stay as far away from you as possible." He admits.

"Farkle!"

"Hey! Look at it like this, she has a girlfriend who she obviously really cares about, maybe she's afraid she could fall back into you and she doesn't wanna mess up what she has."

"I don't like your logic."

"Okay how about this logic; it's only been two days. It's possible she's just busy. But tomorrow is Monday and she has to be in school, right?"

"Yeah. She won't skip school.

Maya... Isn't at school.

"She hates me!" Riley proclaims to Farkle and Lucas at lunch.

Farkle and Lucas just look at each other without saying anything.

"YOURE SUPPOSED TO SAY SHE DOESNT." She proclaims again. It's tiring telling your friends how to comfort you.

"Well, I don't think she does. But she's clearly very upset with you." Lucas shrugs. He picks awkwardly at his food before shoving the tray across the table. Riley immediately grabs it and starts to eat.

"Those fries taste like clay and water, how can you eat that?" Lucas asks.

"I eat when I'm stressed." Riley mumbles with a mouth full of potato.

"Clearly." Farkle mutters.

"This is ridiculous! She's skipping school just to avoid me, how insane is that?!" Riley groans. She's frustrated beyond belief. As badly as she behaved toward her, she just couldn't imagine how that would be enough to get Maya to skip class.

"Just... go over to her place after school. See what's up with her. Maybe she's just sick, right?" Farkle suggest. Riley blinks a few times toward the table, before shaking her head.

"No, it's okay. She'll come tomorrow. I know she will." Riley huffs.

And sure enough, Maya doesn't come.

"Wow, maybe she does hate you." Zay says.

"Zay!" Farkle and Lucas exclaim at the same time.

"What?" He yells, raising his hands in defense. "Let's look at the facts here people. You shot her down when she admitted, very emotionally might I add, that she had some pretty intense feelings for you. That's admitting her crush and coming out all at once. That's _intense_. And then you confuse her by making out with her. And then you wait till she's in love with someone else to tell her you like her. I might hate you a little too."

Riley looks back and forth between her friends for an opinion, and their silence speaks volumes.

"Oh god, she hates me."

"She doesn't _hate_ you! Just, reach out to her, okay?" Farkle encourages. Riley takes a deep breath and ponders for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

***

Riley huffs angrily as she throws together a backpack full of things she knows Maya enjoys. And brand new drawing pad and high quality pens, some of her favorite chips and her stuffed elephant that Maya makes fun of in daylight, but cuddles with whenever she spends that night, among other things, before sitting on the edge of her bed and sighing. She glances at her clock and swallows.

Ten pm.

She grabs the bag and takes one last look around her room for anything else she might want to bring, before crawling out the window.

It doesn't take long to get to Maya's. In fact, it's closer than her school. But it feels like a lifetime, with her fear of being out so late combining with the anticipation of what's to come.

Riley knocks on her door and rocks on the balls of her feet while she waits for an answer. And none of what she mentally prepared herself to say prepares her for what Maya does.

As soon as she opens the door and sees who it is, Maya throws herself into Riley's arms, immediately sobbing into her chest.

Riley is hit with a wave of emotions. And underlying tone of relief that Maya is holding her and confusion comes with that, but her main ones are concern and worry.

"Maya, baby, what's wrong?" Riley asks desperately, leading her inside. She sits Maya on the couch without letting her go and strokes her hair, setting her bag down by the door.

"Maya, please. You're worrying me. I've never seen you like this." Riley pleads. She feels tears welling in her own eyes as fear starts to overtake her. This really is the worst she's ever seen her, what if something truly terrible happened?

Maya just sobs even harder, and Riley settles on just comforting her for now.

After at least half an hour, Maya is calmer now, reduced to small sniffles and a few hiccups.

"Are you ready to talk?" Riley whispers sleepily. She fights her exhaustion and waits patiently for Maya's answer. When she feels her nod into her chest, she mentally thanks the heavens.

"Whenever you're ready." Riley whispers.

Maya's silent for another minute or so before mumbling something into Riley's soaked shirt.

"I'm sorry, what?" Riley says, moving back a bit so it won't happen again.

"I said, Jasmine broke up with me."


	11. Chapter 11

"What? What happened? Are you okay? Fuck, what did she do?" Riley starts to babble on without thinking asking what she can do and disregarding any proper or polite language.

"Hold on, I brought Jerry." She says, walking over to her bag. Maya grimaces.

"Jerry? Why would you bring that stupid-"

Riley tosses the elephant towards her and Maya grins and immediately cuddles into him.

"You were saying?" She smirks

"Shut up."

She wants to be happy they're seemingly back to the way they were before Jasmine with the playful teasing, but she gets one look at Maya's tear stained cheeks and remembers this isn't the time.

"Tell me what happened." Riley says, sitting next to Maya again. She shrugs and wipes her eyes.

"It's not your fault." Maya states immediately. Riley feels her blood run cold. There's really no reason for her to say that unless...

"Tell me what happened." Riley is demanding this time, not sure if she should feel angry of guilty. She'll determine that when she hears what exactly happened.

"Well, of course I was dating her, and you told me you have feeling for me." Maya says quietly. "So, I had to tell her. Like a good girlfriend. I didn't tell her I used to like you, so I thought I'd explain that first. And she... Um... She basically accused me of...." Maya sniffles a bit and hugs Jerry even closer to her to stop herself from crying again

"She thought you were cheating." Riley states blandly. Maya nods and shuts her eyes.

"And then she just.... Dumped me. Got really mad and she just... Left me. And I just couldn't stand the idea of even moving so that's why I missed school and-"

"You don't have to explain yourself. You didn't and she's wrong." Riley says soothingly. Maya swallows thickly.

"No. I don't... I don't think she's entirely wrong. Just, I may have never physically done anything with you, but I think she just knew that mentally, you were all I wanted. And I just feel so guilty because as much as I loved her..." Maya trails off into a sigh and just looks at Riley. Really looks at her, for the first time in forever.

"I don't... You shouldn't..." Riley is struggling to find the right words right now as Maya stares at her like she's her entire world.

"Please. Let me finish." Maya breathes.

"No, I can't." Riley shakes her head. "Because you're heartbroken and letting you tell me about any feelings you have for me right now is like taking advantage of a drunk chick, and I can't do that. Because right now I know what I feel for you is so, so real. But your brain is basically clouded with self doubt and you want reassurance. Right now what you're feeling might not even be real."

Maya opens her mouth to argue, but decides against it and shuts up again. In a way, it makes sense. She doesn't know what she wants right now.

"I'm just tired." She mumbles eventually. Riley nods and they carry everything to Maya's room in silence. After Rileys stripped and changed into her pj's, she moves to sleep on the floor but Maya stops her.

"Can you... Is it okay if you sleep with me? I've missed you." Maya mutters, blushing slightly.

Riley nods silently and they crawl into bed together.

Riley immediately wraps a protective arm around Maya's waist and pulls her closer. There's no way she's gonna go to sleep until Maya does. Until she's sure she's okay.

The wait isn't long, and soon Riley is dozing off to the sound of Maya's light snores.

She puckers her lips and presses a light, sleepy kiss into her hair.

"I love you." Maya mumbles in her sleep. Riley freezes completely. This is the first time she's said that since, well, since Texas. In fact, she hadn't said it since admitting her feelings. She's just said she had a crush on her.

Riley blinks a few times before swallowing and admitting quietly,

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

"How long until we can talk about this?" Riley asks. Farkle crosses his legs over each other and shrugs, staring up at the ceiling.

"I think it's her call. She's the one that got dumped." Farkle says as sensitively as he can. Riley still feels guilty and drops back on her bed next to him.

"Right. God I feel so selfish. I want her to feel better and ready because that was her first real relationship and all but I also want... her. Boy do I want her." Riley sighs lovingly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Farkle reaches over and shoves Riley to the floor.

"What was that for?" She tells from below him. Farkle leans over the edge of the bed and glares at her.

"Stop being a bitch, okay? All you've done through all of this is cry and moan, and Maya's gotten her heart broken twice."

Riley shuts her eyes and shakes her head.

"I know, I'm awful. But this is hard for me too." She groans. Farkle looks away from her and toward the window.

"I'm gonna go." He says toward it. Riley sits up and peeks over her bed to see Maya sitting there.

She scrambles up from the floor as Farkle makes his exit through the door.

"We need to talk." Maya murmurs. Riley nods quickly and moves to sit in the window.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" Riley asks tentatively. Maya pushes her fingers through her hair and looks down at her lap.

"That night when I told you about how Jasmine dumped me and I sort of almost told you, you know, how I feel about you, you stopped me. You said I should clear my mind first. Get over her first. Well it's been two weeks and all I know is that im sick of avoiding you and not talking to you and being away from you. Im still heartbroken, but I think my head is a little clearer. I think I can tell you how I feel now. Can I?" Maya asks permission and Riley nods immediately.

Maya sighs before quickly leaning forward and kissing Riley forcefully. It's sudden, but Riley reacts immediately, her heart absolutely exploding with joy.

When it ends maya keeps her eyes closed and tilts her head down towards her lap.

"I have really missed that." She says letting a small smile grow between her cheeks.

"Yeah? So have I." Riley nods. Her expression stays neutral and maya looks at her.

"Was that okay?" She asks dumbly. Riley breaks out into a smile.

"Of course that was okay. Actually, that was more than okay. That was fantastic."

“Fantastic huh?” Maya smirks.

“Shut up.”

“So you’ll be with me?” Maya asks with traces of fear in her voice.

“I couldn’t dream of being with anyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be more to this like a lot more. (And future chapters will hopefully be better than this, I don't know why I did this so badly)


End file.
